Texas
by Kierastarlight
Summary: Ficlet. Fluffy. Nice and affectionate, and more...metaphorically. Dean likes using metaphors. Slightly Naive!Cas at first.  Takes place in earlier S6.


Castiel snuggled his head against Dean's beautifully smooth, warm chest. Dean had taken off his shirt and nothing in this human world felt better to Castiel than his own vessel's skin pressing up against Dean's silently in the dark.

Dean would let him cuddle at night while Sam was out walking around 'being a soulless zombie' as Dean put it. Dean never wanted to talk about it – the cuddling that is, but Castiel could sense it helped him cope with the situation, and Castiel was glad he could help. Castiel liked to imagine he was absorbing all of Dean's pain for him like a sponge and leaving him peaceful and content.

Dean felt so beautiful to him in his arms; Castiel couldn't help himself and starting kissing his chest with the lightest feather touches. Dean didn't say anything, and Castiel continued awhile. Then, uncertain as to whether Dean liked it, he stopped, content to lay his head against Dean's chest again.

"Hey." Dean whispered.

Castiel's heart fluttered. Dean usually wasn't in a talkative mood while they cuddled, and Castiel didn't know if he should be nervous or excited.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I was hoping…"

"What, Dean?"

"That you were heading south just there."

Castiel was confused. "You want me to head south? Where south?" Castiel didn't understand the reference. He really hoped Dean didn't want him to leave.

"No, no, no, Cas," Dean said softly, sensing Castiel's fear. Dean cleared his throat. "I was…ah…hoping you were going to go a little closer to Texas, if you catch my drift."

"I am not catching any drifts, here. You want me to go to Texas? Why?"

Dean's eyes lit up, with both laughter and affection. Even though it was dark in the room, Castiel could see them and he was flushed with renewed warmth. Dean didn't want him to leave his side. But he still didn't understand why Dean was saying he wanted him closer to Texas. Were they to transport there together?

"Cas, _Texas_," Dean said, and took Castiel's hand and slid it down across Dean's chest and stomach, and down further than that – "It's an expression, Cas. If my body were the United States, well, down here would be Texas…."

Castiel gasped, once he realized what Dean meant. After he collected himself, which definitely took a few moments, he said, "Oh, I understand, Dean. So, if I'm hearing you correctly, I was kissing your chest, and you said you want me to go down to Texas – which is down here" and Castiel touched Dean on his jeans, over the zipper, and Dean moaned softly.

"Yeah. Exactly."

Castiel proceeded to kiss the area closest to Texas, just as softly as he'd been kissing Dean's chest. About fifteen minutes later, Dean reached down and Castiel thought he wanted him to stop. Instead, he gently moved Castiel's head so he could unzip his jeans.

Castiel looked at Dean. "Does this mean?"

"Yes, have at it," he said encouragingly.

Castiel continued to do exactly what he had been doing, except without the jeans there. Dean moaned here and there, and finally said, "Texas is hoping for wetter weather."

"Wetter weather?" Castiel asked.

"Um, yeah."

Castiel waited for Dean to elaborate. He had an idea of what Dean meant, but didn't want to risk upsetting Dean. Dean seemed to be more comfortable talking in metaphors rather than about the actual acts. So he thought up something quickly.

"Perhaps Texas would like a very wet hurricane as far as weather goes, one that does a lot of swirling around the focal point?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Dean said.

Half an hour later, Dean was sweaty, sticky, and incredibly satisfied. Castiel was enjoying himself, Dean had to pull him away. Castiel noticed his own likeness of Texas was imitating Dean's.

Dean saw him noticing, and gave him an empathetic look. He reached over towards Cas, touching him.. "Looks like this part of Texas has some really tall trees. I'd love to climb on top of one."

"I only have one of them," Castiel said, gasping again.

"One's enough for me," Dean said, gripping the said 'tree' tighter. Castiel squeaked in surprise.

"I think Texas is my favorite state now," Castiel said breathlessly as Dean undid his zipper.

"Mine too," Dean said, smiling.

For the next several hours, Castiel was re-assessing his thoughts on 'what felt best' in this human world. Because the definition continued to be renewed every minute.

THE END

A/N Thanks for reading! Dedicated to my friend Finny, from who I learned the phrase 'closer to Texas' recently…(have I been as out of the loop as Castiel?) hee


End file.
